ONE PIECE DxD
by Inferno999
Summary: Despues del enfrentamiento contra Vali. Rias, Issei y los demas se deciden a entrar en un riguroso entrenamiento para hacerse mas fuertes, pero despues de que Rias y Akeno realizan un poderoso hechizo que salio mal, todos son transportados a un nuevo mundo que es tan extraño como lo es de peligroso junto con una cierta tripulacion pirata. ¿Que es lo que pasara ahora?
1. Un mal Hechizo

ONE PIECE DxD

Capitulo 1: Un mal hechizo

**Ubicación: Club de la investigación oculta**

Han pasado 2 semanas ya despues de que Issei peleara contra Vali el dragon emperador blanco y desde ese entonces cada uno de los miembros ha entrenado sin cesar en caso de que algún dia Vali decidiera atacarlos de nuevo, pero hasta entonces no se ha presentado la oportunidad, lo bueno fue que Issei ha conseguido mejorar bastante durante este transcurso de tiempo e incluso Ddraig le ha enseñado como funciona su otro guante el cual consiguió en la pelea contra Vali, ya que él conocía perfectamente los poderes de su 'amigo' Albión y aunque ha dado ciertos frutos no ha podido ponerse al mismo nivel que Vali lo cual le ha causado cierta frustración durante algún tiempo

Luego de un tiempo de entrenamiento nuestro héroe castaño estaba llegando al club cuando un ligero temblor le llamo la atención y no solo eso sino que puedo ver una cierta cantidad de humo saliendo del club y este preocupado corrió a toda velocidad pensando que podría ser Vali quien decidió volver a atacar este saco su Boosted Gear y de una patada entro al lugar de donde provino la explosión

-¡¿BUCHO, QUE PASO ESTAN HERIDOS?!- pero lo que vio, no fue algo que esperaba, Issei estaba más que sorprendido por la escena que estaba frente a él, todos estaban cubiertos de hollín y humo por la gran explosión excepto por Gasper que estaba escondido en su caja pero aparte de eso afortunadamente no había heridos pero Issei seguía confundido

-eh? Etto, que es lo que paso aquí- dijo el castaño con una gota de sudor pasando por la cabeza

La primera en levantarse fue Xenovia que aun seguía cubierta de cenizas

-Bucho, estuvo probando unos cuantos hechizos nuevos, si bien no eran inofensivos pero este se salió de control- dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara llena de polvo negro

Luego Asia se levanto aturdida y con remolinos en los ojos

-E-el mundo…e-está dando vueltas- dijo la rubia que luego se volvió a tumbar para atrás girando la cabezo una y otra vez totalmente mareada

Issei de nuevo tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza pero luego Rias se levanto y todo su cabello estaba manchado de negro haciendo una rara combinación con sus partes que aun se mantenían rojas

-Lo siento Issei, pero despues del encuentro con el Hakuryuukou he estado pensando en practicar algún hechizo que nos permita pelear con el también pero como puedes ver…no ha dado ningún resultado- dijo mientras se quitaba el resto de hollín del pelo y el uniforme

-Incluso le pedí a mi hermano para que me pudiera prestar un libro de hechizos que nos pudiera ayudar pero como puedes ver, hasta ahora no hemos conseguido nada- dijo y luego Issei se dio cuenta de la enorme y obvia montaña de libros del tamaño de putas enciclopedias que adornaban la parte posterior del club

-Y-ya veo- dijo y todavía no podía dejar de mirar con asombro y terror a la montaña de libros

Despues de ese incidente Issei empezó a buscar algún libro que pudiera servir pero despues de unos minutos de búsqueda que parecían horas para el pobre castaño un libro bastante peculiar llamo su atención, era de color marrón con algunas grietas que brillaban de color rojo y en el borde habían un par de líneas cruzadas de color negro y las hojas era de una lamina dorada, el castaño agarro el libro y pudo sentir que este emanaba una inusual energía demoniaca y luego se le ocurrió una idea

-¡Bucho! ¡Creo que encontré algo útil!- grito llamando la atención de Rias

-Que encontraste Issei- dijo y el castaño le entrego el libro y esta amplio la mirada en total sorpresa

-¡Como llego esto aquí!- dijo la pelirroja conmocionada

-Lo encontré mientras revisaba la pila de libros pero quería saber que tiene este de especial- pregunto el castaña haciendo a Rias volver a la realidad

-Este es un libro especial que ha pertenecido a la familia Gremory por años, no me explico cómo es que acabo aquí- dijo y Issei parecía tener una mirada picara en su rostro

-Cree que pueda servir- dijo pero Rias se mostro dudosa por un momento

-No estoy segura, tanto mi hermano como mi padre me han dicho que me mantenga alejada de este libro- dijo mientras miraba el libro con seriedad

Issei solo sonrió

-Eso significa que este libro puede tener lo que necesitamos, yo digo que lo usemos- dijo Issei con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Rias se seguía mostrando dudosa pero en eso llego Akeno con una expresión seria

-Bucho, Issei-kun tiene razón sé que Sirzechs-sama le ha dicho que está prohibido pero en nuestra situación actual creo que lo mejor sería usar lo que mejor tenemos para evitar alguien salga herido en nuestro siguiente encuentro con el Dragon Blanco- dijo y con eso Rias empezó a pensarlo con bastante cuidado por un momento

Luego ella suspiro

-Supongo…que podría intentar- dijo e Issei exclamo de felicidad y luego llamo a los demás para que se reunieran y estuvieran listos para el espectáculo que está por venir

Despues de que se limpiaran los restos de humo y ceniza todos estaban en la parte trasera del club, Rias y Akeno se estaban preparando para probar uno de los hechizos del libro, decidieron intentar con uno simple, el de invocación, iban a traer un objeto de otro mundo al azar para la tierra y luego empezarían con uno más complicado

-Estas lista, Akeno- dijo Rias mientras su energía mágica de color rojo empezó a fluir por todo su cuerpo erizando su cabello

-Si, Bucho- y con eso ambas empezaron a recitar el cantico mientras que las runas de color rojo se empezaron a formar bajo sus pies, todos vieron con asombro a la gran cantidad de poder frente a ellos en especial Issei que se empezaba a emocionar preguntándose qué es lo que traerían

Pero para sorpresa de todos la energía del círculo mágico se empezó a volver inestable y despues hubo una explosión que creó un gran portal de color azul y negro que empezó a absorber todo y los demás se empezaron a alarmar, Kiba y Xenovia clavaron sus espadas para evitar ser arrastrados y los demás se sujetaron de arboles

-¡Pero qué mierda…!- grito Issei que se había aferrado a la rama de un árbol

Kyaaaa!

Issei pudo escuchar la voz de Asia y vio que la pequeña rubia empezó a ser arrastrada por el portal ya que la rama de la que se sujetaba se había roto por completo

-¡ASIA!- grito el castaño y luego vio como los demás empezaron a ser arrastrados

-Issei-kun, rapido ve por Asia-san- grito Kiba que había mantenido a Gasper en sus brazos para evitar que saliera volando y Xenovia había podido agarrar a Koneko de su cintura pero Issei vio que sus espadas se empezaron a mover cada vez más cerca del portal

Rias y Akeno habían podido mantearse aferradas a un árbol despues de la explosión pero vieron que las raíces se empezaban arrancas y luego vieron a Issei que se empezó a acercar a Asia que estaba agarrada de una pequeña rama en el césped

-¡Issei-san!- dijo mientras se aferraba cada vez con mas fuerza y el castaño que tenía su mano izquierda agarrada de la rama de un árbol intento usar la mano derecha para ayudar a Asia

-¡Asia! ¡RAPIDO TOMA MI MANO!- grito el castaño preocupado

Pero cuando esta estaba a punto de sujetar su mano solo a unos escasos centímetros la rama que la sujetaba se rompió por completo y la pequeña ex monja empezó a ser arrastrada por el portal

-ISSEI-SAAAAAAAN!- el grito de la joven hizo que el castaño viera con rabia e impotencia al no poder haber ayudado a su amiga

-¡ASIAAAAAAAA!- pero el terror no acaba ahí ya que las espadas de Kiba y Xenovia habían sido superadas por la fuerza de succión del portal y empezaron a ser arrastrados también, hasta que sus espadas se salieron del suelo para luego ser completamente arrastrados hacia el portal sin uno sala palabra que decir excepto Gasper que no paraba de gritar al ser absorbido por completo

-¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡TENGO QUE HACER ALGO!- grito desesperado el castaño pero luego escucho otro grito y este provenía de Akeno y Rias ya que el árbol del que se sujetaban parecían que no pudo resistir y fue arrancado de lleno por la fuerza del portal, Akeno fue la primera en ser succionada por el portal pero Issei fue capaz de agarrar la mano de Rias antes de que se fuera demasiado lejos

-¡BUCHO LA TENGO!- dijo sonriente el castaño pero en eso se pudo escuchar un sonido que les helo la sangre

CRACK!

La rama de la que se sostenía Issei se acabo por romper y estos se terminaron por abrazar antes de ser succionados por el portal.

Narrador:

"Japón, en la renombrada Academia Kuoh, cerca de los estadios, el club de investigación oculta comandada por la demonio Rias Gremory,Asia Argento, Kiba Yuuto, Koneko Tojou, Gasper Vladi, Himejima Akeno, Xenovia y por ultimo Hyoudou Issei…ese dia todo ellos desparecieron por completo"

(los que hayan visto lo que paso al final de la saga de Sabaody sabrán a que hago referencia con ese dialogo)

**Ubicación desconocida**

Oscuridad

La única cosa que Issei vio despues de entrar a ese portal, fue oscuridad no sabía porque, pero era casi el mismo sentimiento que tenia despues de que Raynare lo matara solo que esta vez no estaba solo ya que aun con toda esta oscuridad podía sentir a Rias acurrucada en su pecho de una forma protectora, Issei aun no sabía que pasaba pero…tenía miedo, todos sus amigos fueron absorbidos

Estaban vivos?

Serian transportados a diferentes lugares?

Morirán despues de que termine el viaje?

No lo sabía pero le preocupaba

…

Una luz

Issei vio una brillante luz justo al final de la oscuridad y sin querer se dirigían hacia ella sin saber qué es lo que está por venir

XXXXXXXX

Issei sintió que aterrizo sobre algo, era césped?, definitivamente tenía que ser césped asi que lo más seguro es que hayan caido en una especie de campo pero luego empezó a escuchar unas voces en medio de toda la oscuridad

-OI OI OI! ¡ESTARAN BIEN!- dijo una voz masculina pero temblorosa

-SUUUUGEEEEEEE! ¡CAYERON DEL CIELO EN UN PORTAL!- dijo otra voz que parecía más la de un niño

-¡AU! ¡Esa fue una suuupeer caída!- dijo otra voz pero se oía mas adulta

-Si hubieran caido en el barco había sido un desastre difícil de limpiar- dijo una voz de mujer pero se oía fría e indiferente

-¡IIIAAAAA! ¡DEJA ESO DE UNA VEZ ROBIN!- dijo la misma voz masculina pero temblorosa

-Pero miren cuan hermosas señoritas siento que mi corazón se derrite…¡Ah! Aunque no tengo uno ¡Yohohohohoho!- esta se oía más adulta como la de un viejo

-¡UUUOOOOO! ¡QUE HERMOSAS MUJERES!- dijo otra voz masculina en jubilo puro

-¡Tch! ¡Deja eso ya Ero-Cook!- dijo un ronca voz también masculina con irritación

-EEEEH! ¡¿Por qué no mejor te vas a beber en vez de joder aquí?! ¡Maldito Marimo!- dijo

-EEH! Yo hago y digo lo que me da la gana no es mi culpa que te la andes de pervertido Ero-Cook- dijo de nuevo y luego se escucho un sonido metálico como el de una katana siendo desenvainada

-¡Hump! ¡Supongo que a los baka Marimo como tú solo se les enseña a patadas!- dijo mientras se oian una fuertes pisadas

-Y a los Ero-Cook como tu cortándoles- dijo con frialdad pero antes de eso se escucharon 2 fuertes golpes junto con un estruendo en piso seguido de una furiosa voz femenina

-¡YA DEJEN ESO PAR DE IDIOTAS!- grito llena de ira

-L-L-Lo…que digas…NN-Nami-san~- exclamo la voz masculina pero se oia que estaba en el dolor pero su voz sonaba mas relajada

-MM-ALDITA…MM-MUJER- dijo adolorido la otra voz masculina

Luego se empezaron a escuchar gemidos y una voz mas infantil pareció entrar en pánico

-¡GYAAA! ¡RAPIDO, RAPIDO TRIGAN UN MEDICO!- grito pero luego se detuvo-¡AH¡ PERO SI SOY YO!- dijo y luego sus pequeñas pisadas se empezaron a escuchar cada vez mas cerca

Luego Issei empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, la oscuridad se empezaba a disipar pero aun asi frente a el se formaba una figura borrosa, pudo distinguir algunos colores, rojo, azul y amarillo. La imagen se empezaba a aclarar pudo ver un…

Sombrero de paja?

En efecto la persona frente a él tenía un sombrero de paja, unos shorts azules una camisa roja desabrochada que mostraba un abdomen bien construido y en su cintura una cinta amarilla amarrada y su rostro era, bastante joven no tanto como el quizás unos 2 años mayor pero sobretodo pudo notar que bajo uno de sus ojos había una cicatriz de línea horizontal con 2 líneas verticales cruzadas

Issei quedo en shock

-QQ-Quien…e…eres?- pregunto el castaño confundido

El sonrió ampliamente

-Yo? Shishishi, Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras se reia y luego volvió a hablar pero con mas entusiasmo en su voz

-¡EL HOMBRE QUE SE CONVERTIRA EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!- declaro el joven haciendo a Issei ponerse en shock otra vez

-EH! EEEEEEEEEH!-

**FIN, CONTINUARA!**

**YOOSH, que les parece bueno, malo, mas o menos háganmelo saber en las comentarios y no olvide revisar**

**Esta idea vino a mi cuando escribí Hiken no Issei (que pronto actualizare) esta vez lo hice a la inversa pero bueno no importa espero que igual disfruten de esta historia hasta que actualize las otras**

**¡Mata ne! ^w^**


	2. ¡¿Donde Estamos!

**Ok se lo que piensas POR FIN ACTULIZACION! Si lo se pero quiero que sepan que ahora estoy de vuelta a clases y es posible que ya no nos veamos muy seguido como sea les deje una nota la final de este fic para que la vean y por cierto me asegure de que este cap sea completamente mindfuckero y divertido como lo debe de ser el barco del buen Luffy y me inspire escuchando la canción de Bar con piano que siempre esta cada vez que pasa algo comletamente estúpido…les dejara el link aquí para que la escuchen porque puede que les haga reir de verdad**

**Link:** ** watch?v=YE6yu5IWNHg**

**Ahi lo tiene y si quieren les hablo luego ahora estoy algo ocupado y vere si puedo avanzar un poco con mis otros fics…ya sin mas que esperar**

**No poseo nada y~…**

**¡ACCION!**

ONE PIECE DxD

Capitulo 2: ¡¿Dónde estamos?!

Issei ha experimentado un monton de cosas raras en su vida y cuando digo muchas no exagero pero lo que estaba viendo ahora era siquiera la cosa más rara que jamás habría imaginado antes…había un esqueleto parlante de unos 3 metros…con un afro…había una especie de hombre maquina usando solo una tanga azul como una especie de exhibicionista, un tipo con una nariz imposiblemente larga y una especie de Tanuki con cuernos que habla…pero lo que más lo dejo en shock… ¡Era que había dos mujeres con unas oppai incluso más grandes que las de Rias y Akeno! ¡Como es siquiera eso posible! ¡En especial la chica del cabello naranja que tenía su cuerpo demasiado revelado, solo tenía unos jean azules ajustados y un bikini de color naranja con manchas anaranjadas más oscuras…su cintura era irreal demasiado seductora con unos pechos inmensos que era jodidamente imnotisantes

-'Gran y todopoderoso Maou gracias por este gran regalo'- pensó agradecido pero la chica peli naranja se lo quedo mirando y cuando vio que es lo que estaba tanto adulando le salió un vena en la cabeza y en su puño

-¡Pervertido!- antes de que Issei pudiera darse cuenta un golpe fuerte en la cara lo mando al otro lado del barco

-¡Oi Nami, que le haces a nuestro nuevo nakama!- grito Luffy enojado a su navegante que solo seguía enojada

-¡El estaba mirando mis pechos sin parar que querías que hiciera!- le grito enojada en eso entra Ussop y le da una golpe a Luffy en la cabeza

-¡EL NO ES NUESTRO NAKAMA! ¡APENAS CAYERON DEL CIELO! ¡BAKA!-

-¡EH~! ¡POR ESO QUIERA QUE SEAN MI NAKAMA! ¡QUIERON QUE ME ENSEÑEN A HACER ESO!- le grito y luego ellos empezaron a pelear como niños pero entonces Sanji aparece con una vena en la cabeza y les da una serie de patadas en la cabeza a los 2

-¡Dejan de pelear par de idiotas! ¡Que no ven que hay señoritas aquí!- los 2 completamente llenos de moretones y un poco de sangre se sientan frente a el cocinero con una acto de disculpa

-Hai, sumimansen deshta-

Los demonios tenían varias gotas de sudor al ver la escena tan rara, hasta que vieron como el esqueleto con un con afro se les acerco de forma elegante mientras se preparaba para decir algo

-Dígame hermosa señorita… ¿Podrías ser tan amable de mostrarme sus bragas?- ellas se sonrojaron por la pregunta pero lo único que obtuvo Brook fue una poderosa patada de Sanji que lo mando a volar directo hacia el otro lado del barco con Issei

-¡Deja de acosar a las señoritas! ¡Maldito esqueleto pervertido!- el cocinero ya más calmado suspiro mientras ayudaba a Rias a levantarse lentamente mientras le pregunto con suavidad

-Se encuentra bien, Mi Lady- le pregunto como un caballero, ella seguía confundida pero igual acepto la ayuda pero cuando se para Sanji se puso de rodillas mientras una especie de copa con lo que parcia un jugo de naranja

-Esa caída debía haber dolido, tenga pruebe este batido tropical que hice especialmente para usted, Mi Lady-

Ella seguía confundida en especial por saber de dónde saco la bebida pero igual se veía deliciosa, asi que simplemente la tomo

-G-Gracias- ella empezó a tomar la bebida y cuando lo hizo se quedo sorprendida por el increíble sabor, la contextura e incluso se sorprendió al ver como sus fuerzas se restablecían por completo, luego de eso el cocinero saco otros batidos mas para las chicas pero cuando Kiba le pregunto si tenía uno para él, este solo le contesto de manera fría y irritada

-Solo preparo para las lindas señoritas…si quieres consíguete uno- el tenia una gota de sudor en la nuca al escuchar eso pero tampoco puso objeción alguna, una vez que todas había terminado su bebida la cual de alguna manera había restablecido sus fuerzas por completo decidieron saber qué es lo que exactamente estaba pasando aquí

-Gracias por la bebida…pero podrían decirme en donde estamos- pregunto la pelirroja haciendo extrañar a los piratas ya que es muy inusual que alguien no conozca sobre el Nuevo Mundo o mucho menos sobre ellos, pero en fin una pregunta necesita respuesta

-Bueno, están en nuestro barco, en el Nuevo Mundo ustedes cayeron de una especie de portal directo en nuestra cubierta- explico Nami y ellos se quedaron pensativitos por un buen rato… ¿Nuevo Mundo? Nunca antes había escuchado sobre algo como eso antes, el portal se suponía que traería un objeto del inframundo por lo tanto si serian absorbidos acabarían ahí entonces…como es que llegaron aquí exactamente, esa respuesta no la obtendrán de ellos, pero sus preguntas se detuvieron cuando vieron la gran bandera negra con una calavera y femurs cruzados junto con un sombrero de paja al final de uno de los mástiles del barco… ¿Son piratas? Si es asi podría ser malo los piratas siempre se han caracterizado por los engaños y por como esta gente actuaba podría ser que estén actuando y asi para llevarlos a una trampa…abra que ser cuidadoso

En eso Issei regresa caminando lentamente con gran moretón en la mejilla haciendo sobresaltar a Rias al ver lastimado a su lindo siervo este le salieron algunas lagrimas y fue directo hacia Rias y esta lo abrazo y su cabeza se enterró en sus pechos

-¡Bucho!- dijo este feliz al estar con su querida Rias pero Sanji y Brook estaban destilando un aura asesina al ver como ese mocoso tenía una sonrisa siniestra en su cara al verlos cada vez más celosos y Ussop juraría que Sanji terminaría por encenderse en llamas de nuevo

-Podrían decirnos quien son ustedes- pregunto Kiba ya que nunca antes los habían visto eso y el hecho de ahora estaban en pleno mar abierto por tanto puede que estén aquí un tiempo al ver que ellos eran los únicos a millas y millas de puro océano…la chica peli naranja fue la que hablo

-Yo soy Nami, soy la navegante de este barco…un placer- Kiba aun si no era su estilo se sentía casi como Issei ya que la figura de esa mujer era demasiado incluso para él su físico incluso parecía algo imposible de lograr sin mencionar sus sexy figura

(No…no habrá de ese tipo ya diré los emparejamientos más tarde)

-¡Yo soy el Gran Ussop! ¡El Hombre más fuerte del East Blue y el Rey de la Isla de los Francotiradores!- nadie le prestó atención incluso Luffy ya había aprendido a darse cuenta cuando mentía…no se podía decir lo mismo de Chopper y bueno…Gasper también ya que ellos eran los únicos que lo veían con estrellas en los ojos

-Yo soy Sanji, el cocinero de este barco y pateare a cualquiera que trate de lastimar a My Lady- la última parte la dijo enviando miradas de veneno a Kiba y Issei…el pobre aun no sabe que Gasper es hombre…pobre el susto que se llevara al ver su peor pesadilla realidad otra vez un Okama

-¡Yo soy Franky, el super~ carpintero de esta nave que construí! ¡Y el poderoso robot Hentai!- el hizo su pose y Ussop le volvió a gritar que él no es un pervertido pero Issei tenía estrellas al ver al poderoso robot pero las chicas solo lo veían con una expresión muerta e indiferente…incluso Gasper lo hacía al pobre le tomara mucho para prender el "Romance de un Hombre"

-¡Yo soy Tony Tony Chopper! ¡Soy el medico de la nave si alguien resulta herido puede venir conmigo!- el Tanuki se presento y bueno que se podría decir el se convirtió en el centro de atención y Akeno lo cogió en sus brazos ya que parecía un peluche adorable lo cual fue justo lo que dijo y Chopper solo se hizo el idiota cuando le dijeron que era lindo lo que no se dio cuenta es que de nuevo Sanji y Brook lo veían con veneno ya que el maldito estaba enterrado en esos enormes pechos pero Chopper solo disfrutaba que Akeno le acariciara la cabeza

-Yo soy Nico Robín la arqueóloga de la nave- ella solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa y su actitud despreocupada les recordaba un poco a Akeno ya que si bien…eran un poquito idénticas…pero no del todo. Issei se la comía con la mirada ya que ella de por si era enorme lo que él no sabe es que Robín podría torcerte el cuello en menos de un segundo

-¡Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy! ¡El capitán de este barco y hombre que se convertirá en Rey de los piratas! ¡Les gustaría ser mis Nakamas!- lo único que recibió fue un golpe triple entre Nami, Sanji y Ussop…aunque Sanji había propuesto que solo las damas se unan pero Nami le dio un golpe que lo mando al otro lado del barco…tanto Kiba como Issei tuvieron una nota metal de no hacerla enojar…porque nada bueno podría salir de eso

-¡Yo soy Hanauta no Brook! ¡El músico de la tripulación y también me conocen mundialmente como…el Soul King!- el esqueleto con afro saco una guitarra y empezó a tocar una especie de Rock ligero mientras gritaba "Yeah!"

Y finalmente estaba ese tipo del pelo verde el parecía tener el seño fruncido y una expresión seria y no solo eso una de sus manos casi estaba rozando una de sus 3 katanas como si estuviera pensado en cortarlos en caso de que llegaran a hacer algo estúpido por esa razón Kiba y Xenovia mantenían un ojo sobre el ya que el parecía tener la intención de armar una pelea

-Roronoa Zoro…el espadachín del barco-

El desestimo moviendo las manos con desdén y se sentó en una de las escaleras que estaban por ahí…y se quedo dormido arruinando la atmosfera seria del ambiente los demonios tenían una gota al ver como se quedo dormido de inmediato pero entonces la puerta principal se abre de golpe y un hombre joven salió con el seño fruncido, tenía unos jeans grises con lunares negros, unos zapatos con punta de color negro y una camiseta negra con un raro logo de color naranja…era una cara sonriente con seis salientes que la rodeaban en forma de T y finalmente traía una gorra de piel color blanco con lunares de color café

-¡Oi Muguiwara-ya que fue ese estruendo…!- cuando él vio a los demonios desenfundo su espada ya que el no conocía a ninguna de estas caras nuevas y como tal los vio como intrusos y a la vez enemigos no cabe decir que cuando saco su Nodachi en una abrir y cerrar de ojos Kiba y Xenovia ya tenían sus espadas puestas a milímetros de su cuello pero el cirujano ni se inmuto

**-Room-**

El domo celeste apareció y los piratas de Muguiwara ya sabían lo que venía a continuación…se escucharon golpes, metal chocando entre sí, gritos de mujeres los gritos afeminados de Gasper… ¿explosiones? …se escucharon estruendos se escucho a Luffy maldiciendo a su amigo pirata por dañar a sus nuevos Nakamas a Nami dándole un golpe por decir eso de nuevo, Zoro seguía dormido Brook salió volando ya que accidentalmente vio las bragas de Koneko se escucho a Sanji jurando patear a Law por haberse atrevido a dañar a las señoritas y mucho otras cosas más…

**Unos minutos más tarde**

La tripulación estaba en el comedor comiendo sus sándwiches como cualquier dia normal pero Sanji estaba siendo retenido por Ussop de ir a patear a Law hasta el cansancio y en cuanto a nuestro demonios bueno…sus cabezas estaban en la repisa…esperen… ¿Qué carajo? Las cabezas de todos estaban en una repisa como si fueran un trofeo y sus cuerpos inmóviles estaban puestos en una esquina como si estuvieran sentados y bueno Sanji y Brook se llevaron una golpiza de Nami por intentar examinarlos, Law estaba comiendo su OniGiri sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, Rias se sentía humillada al estar asi, Akeno aunque sorprendida de estar viva seguía con su sonrisa habitual y sus "Ara, ara" Kiba estaba viendo si podía controlar su cuerpo, Xenovia se sentía que han manchado su orgullo al ser cortada y seguir viva, Koneko…bueno seguía con su cara de poker, Gasper se desmayo al igual que Asia y Issei no dejaba de soltar maldiciones de que mierda estaba pasando aquí…sip. Solo otro típico dia para los Sombrero de paja…en serio…para ellos esto es normal teniendo en cuenta cuantos Mindfucks han tenido que aguantar, Ussop tomaba su te tranquilamente al igual que el resto menos Law ya que el aun no había sido corrompido por la atmosfera tan rara y enloquecedora que rodea a esta tripulación pareciera que la única que no es afectada es Robín aunque quien sabe qué clase de cosas pasan por su mente…esa mujer es un enigma en fin volviendo a los demonios

-¡Devuélvenos a nuestros cuerpos!- Law seguía comiendo su Oni Giri sin siquiera escuchar a la pelirroja ya que le importaba…

-Y una mierda- si eso…el no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo, en primera el no los conoce en segunda ellos no lo conocen y para Law eso solo significa una cosa automáticamente: Enemigos y punto se acabo

-¡Mas importante como es que estamos vivos!- si esa pregunta es la que mas tenían en mente e Issei se las recordó, ellos fueron técnicamente decapitados pero seguían respirando es como si aun tuvieran conexión con su cuerpo era raro vean por donde lo vean pero pareciera que no iban a obtener respuesta de ninguno de ellos

-¡Sanji quiero más carne!- Luffy solo se concentraba en los galones de comida que llegaban, Brook solo tomo te…aunque, el es un esqueleto…para los demonios ese será otro gran Mindfuck del cual preferirían no indagar demasiado, Zoro tomaba sake en litros como si ese fuera su combustible y luego se fue a una esquina y se sentó ahí pero ni bien pasaron unos segundos le salía una burbuja de la nariz… ¿Se durmió? Nami solo tenía un pequeño facepalm al ver como las cosas se tornaron de esta manera, Robín estaba como Akeno como si no pasara nada y todo era solo un dia normal mientras tomaba su te y leía un libro, Chopper comía algodón de azúcar y el cyborg solo bebía algo parecido a la Coca-Cola pero entonces Luffy se dirigió a los demonios

-¡Por cierto! ¡Quienes son ustedes!- ellos tenían una gota al ver como seguía comiendo mientras hablaba pero el único que respondió fue Issei quien estaba más tranquilo

-Nosotros somos demonios…-

Ni bien dijo eso todos los presentes a excepción de Law que estaba serio, Robín quien solo bajo su tasa y Zoro que seguía dormido…escupieron sus bebidas de forma cómica, Luffy tenía estrellas en los ojos que brillaban con fuerza, Ussop estaba temblando de miedo mientras Chopper se escondía…muy mal por cierto…detrás de él, Franky estaba en shock Nami estaba como Ussop al haber provocado a un demonio Sanji solo bailaba como un idiota mientras decía "¡Mi corazón fue entregado a una diablesa!" con corazones en los ojos y una nube rosa lo cubría Brook estaba asustado…ya que ese tipo de cosas lo asustan pero Ussop solo le grito "¡Eres un esqueleto parlante! ¡Tú eres el que da más miedo!" y este se vio en un espejo y grito por un momento los demonios tenían una gota en la nuca al ver la escena que se hacía cada vez más rara

-¡SUUUUGEEEE! ¡EN SERIO SON DEMONIOS!- Luffy parecía como un niño que vio a santa en plena navidad y ellos tenían gotas al verlo y eso que él era el capitán, como podría actuar como un niño, Heh eso es porque aun no lo han visto cuando se cabrea no hay nada peor que un Luffy cabreado…excepto Nami pero ese no es el punto, el caso es que Law había sacado su Nodachi de nuevo haciendo que un frio les recorra al ver al mismo tipo que los decapito

**-Room-**

De nuevo el domo celeste apareció y Sanji de nuevo era retenido por Ussop ya que estaba a punto de ir a cagarlo a patadas si le tocaba un pelo a su "Diablesa Pelirroja" o algo asi pero Law solo lo ignoro pero aun asi Luffy le frunció el seño

-¡Oi que crees que haces! ¡Ellos son mis nakamas!-

-¡NO LO SOMOS!- Issei le grito al oírlo de nuevo con eso de nakamas ya que ninguno de ellos había aceptado pero lo que más le preocupo es lo que este tipo Law estaba por hacerles, él les apunto con su espada y esta estaba cerca de Rias lo cual hizo que los demás lo vieran con veneno pero este le importo un comino ya que él se había dado cuenta de que la pelirroja parecía ser la líder ella sin embargo no se dejo intimidar tan fácilmente

-Explícate…ahora-

La atmosfera se lleno de tensión ya que la fría voz de este sujeto decía claramente que estaba dispuesto a matar si era necesario para conseguir información y Rias estaba empezando a sentir inseguridad despues de todo, el les corto la cabeza y seguían vivos, quien sabe que otra cosa sería capaz de hacer, ella suspiro

-Esto podría ser una larga historia- Law solo seguía frunciendo el seño con seriedad haciendo que ellos se lo pensaran bien antes de hacer o decir algo que lo llegara a enfadar porque algo les dice que no será nada bonito lo que pueda hacer

-Tengo todo el dia para escucharla-

Los minuto pasaron mientras Rias les redactaba las cosas que han pasado antes de venir les contaron acerca de sus orígenes y sobre la gran guerra de las 3 razas principales, también les conto acerca de la muerte de Dios y los fenómenos que esto creo junto con sus propias historias, los piratas estaban algo impactados por todo esto pero tampoco pueden decir que fue algo que era imposible…véase todas las cosas por las que han tenido que pasar antes de llegar al Nuevo Mundo…de por si antes de llegar al Gran Line ellos ya habían experimentado un sin número de mindfucks que realmente les revolvían la cabeza de solo recordarlo, como por ejemplo cuando conocieron a Brook y lo de Thriller Bark eso de por si fue una experiencia muy rara, ese mundo parecía sacado de algún tipo de película bizarra de cierto escritor loco. En algún lugar de América un famoso dibujante llamado Tim Burton había estornudado. De regreso al barco más raro del mundo los piratas no sabían cómo reaccionar a toda esa información a excepción de su tan predecible capitán

-¡Shishishi! ¡Ya veo asi que están atrapados, en ese caso les ayudaremos a volver!-

Toda la tripulación e incluso Law se les cayo la boca al escucharlo reir tan felizmente y los demonios solo tenían una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud…la cual se convirtió en una mueca junto con una fría gota que les paso por la nuca al ver como toda la tripulación a excepción de Robin que seguía tomando su café estaban madreando al capitán por haber dicho todo eso y lo más seguro es que las cosas se pongan todavía aun más raras a partir de ahora. El cirujano suspiro despues de ponerle una putiza al capitán se fue directo hacia ellos con un fuerte seño fruncido

**-Room-**

El domo celeste apareció de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sus cabezas y sus cuerpos de nuevo estaban en sus lugares respectivos y Law ni siquiera le decidió tomar importancia y los ignoro por completo ya que no quería ni saber de ellos al ver como su 'aliado' había jodido las cosas para su plan despues de todo solo escucho sus suspiros de alivio y también algo de confusión y para evitar preguntas futuras y molestas decidió decirles un par de cosas sobre este mundo

-Si tiene curiosidad acerca de estos poderes con "gusto" les doy una "charla" despues ahora si no les importa debo regresar a mi habitación. Necesito dormir un poco-

A ellos les dio un escalofrió al verlo hablar de esa forma que nada de confianza inspiraba pero de igual manera prefirieron no hablar mucho sobre ello, pero cuando intentaron relajarse vieron a Luffy llamarlos por un momento

-¡OII! ¡Quieren ver el resto de nuestro barco! ¡Tiene cosas jodidamente increíbles!- su sonrisa tan feliz e inocente daba la imagen completa de un niño y ellos seguían sin creer que ese chico fuera el capitán de un navío de piratas pero igual no tenían nada que perder de todas maneras estaban atrapados hasta que encontraran una manera de regresar

**Un rato más tarde**

-Cuando dijiste que tenia cosas increíbles… ¡No sabía que lo decías en serio!- Issei tenía estrellas al ver los vehículos que habían en el "TALLER" del barco, en serio, ¡¿Cómo le hicieron para meter semejante almacén en un barco?! Eso es lo que obtienes cuando tu carpintero fue parte importante en la construcción del barco del primer Rey de los Piratas, había un monton de maquinas diferente y el cyborg estaba trabajando en arreglar una especie de motocicleta en forma de rinoceronte

-¡¿ES GENIAL VERDAD?!-

Luffy también estaba igual al ver las maquinas robot tan geniales y Franky solo se puso presumido mientras se reia y finalizo con su pose de 'Super Star'

-¡Ruffy les estas dando un tour a nuestros compañeros! ¡Eso Super~ emocionante verdad!- el asintió mientras se le vino un fuerte idea que parecía que les gustaría a los demás

Luffy se dirigió a sus turistas los cuales solo eran Issei, Kiba y Xenovia. Gasper, Asia y Koneko se fueron a ver otras partes del barco pero dijeron que primero verían la cocina y Rias y Akeno prefirieron ir con la navegante para ver como era el océano de este mundo

-¡Franky! ¡HAZLO! ¡Por favor muéstrales "eso" a ellos por favor! ¡A puesto que les gustara!- el cyborg lo vio confundido por un momento hasta que golpeo sus manos gigante por un momento

-¡Oh! ¡En seguida!-

Todos estaba preparados al ver como él se puso super serio

**-¡FFFRRRAAAAANNNKKKYYYYY~…!-**

El se enderezo con fuerza y todos se segaron por una fuerte luz

**-¡Nipple Light!-**

Hubo un ligero silencio…luego Luffy se empezó a reir con fuerza mientras se agarraba el estomago y Issei solo le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho mientras los otros estaban con una fuerte gota al ver otra cosa que realmente no querían ver y era que las luces estaban en sus pezones, pero luego Luffy se limpio una lagrima y mientras trato de frenar la risa

-¡No me refería a eso jajajaja!- él se acerco y le susurro algo al oido y este solo sonrió ante la idea ya que parece que se le había pasado por alto

-¡Super~! ¡Prepárense Akuma-tachi! ¡Porque esto es algo que no verán todos los días! ¡Najajajaja!-

Ellos vieron confundidos por un momento

Lo que vino despues los dejo sin aliento la motocicleta empezó moverse sin siquiera ser manejada y luego el tanque con cañón de sapo (según ellos parecía eso) también se empezó a ponerse igual y se empezaron ver casi como si…se transformaran

-¡Black Rhino FR-U 4! …

La motocicleta se partió en 2 mientras el asiento se contrajo y las ruedas se anillaron mientras las placas se convirtieron en… ¿manos? Era como unos puños azules mientras el resto se convirtió en una polea de acero

-¡OOOH! ¡SUGE!- Issei y Luffy estaban como niños y Kiba estaba completamente igual de sorprendido al igual que la peli azul que también se puso en shock al ver semejante aparato

-¡Todavía no he terminado!-

-¡Brachio Tank-5!

El tanque se empezó a mover mientras los compartimientos se empezaron abrir y separar

-¡Head Change!-

El cañón se empezó a mover hasta que se metió dentro del tanque y se cambio por una especie de cabeza mecánica pero no solo eso sino que Franky se había metido dentro del tanque mientras unas raras piernas habían salido levantando el enorme tanque

-¡Brachio Tank-5! ¡Black Rhino FR-U 4! …-

**-¡DOCKING!-**

Todos vieron con estrellas como las piezas se empezaron a poner en su lugar y se empezó a acoplar mientras los brazos se unían desde la espalda y acoplaba con el resto del cuerpo hasta que se forma la visión de un gigantesco robot y para rematar en su espalda se formo el mango de una gran katana

**-¡Iron Pirate…!-**

Sus ojos brillaron de color dorado haciendo que los presentes se quedaran atónitos casi tanto como lo estaba el propio Luffy al ver semejante monstruo

**-¡Franky Shogun!-**

El hizo su pose de estrella

-¡WUUUUOOOO! ¡ES EL SHOGUN!-

…sin comentarios

**Con las 2 lolis y el travesti**

Por algunas extraña razón Asia y Koneko tenían una ligera aura deprimente mientras miraban sus pequeños pechos mientras que Gasper se volvió a sentir ofendida…mierda! Quiero decir ofendido…joder que al principio fue tan malditamente engañoso maldición…sigo sin entender esa manía de hacerlos parecer mujer…nos engañan ¬¬. Volviendo al caso ellas y EL se fueron a la concina como primera parada solo para ver si podían encontrar algo de tomar o comer pero lo que no esperaron fue que ya había un raro festín en toda la mesa y…curiosamente todo parecía tener en el nombre de ellas y EL incrustados en la comida

-Cuanta comida…pero ¿de dónde salió?- pregunto el vampiro confundido al ver todo el banquete pero parecía solo de 3 personas e incluso habían postres bueno esos parecían más para Koneko que para ellos

-¡Se ve delicioso!- Asia solo se sentó al ver el lugar que tenía su nombre y vio la comida que se veía ligera y apetitosa pero cuando todas se sentaron no bien un segundo y de la nada salió el Sanji con esa aura de caballero mientras hacia unas raras poses

-¡Oh~! ¡Mis lindas señoritas no pude evitar sentirme horrible por lo que ese idiota de Law les hizo! ¡Pero por ellos decidí hacer estos manjares como muestras de mi arrepentimiento por no haberlas ayudado!- el solo se arrodillo mientras los ellas y EL lo veían con una gota bien grande

-E-Etto…gracias Sanji-san…pero creo que no debería de esforzarse demasiado ¿ne?- Asia trato de ver la forma de que dejara de hacer eso ya que parecía incomodo pero para el cocino ver esa expresión tan inocente y considerara fue como la presencia de un angel y lo que vino despues fue obvio…el pobre tuvo un cañón de sangre por la nariz que lo disparo fuera del lugar dejando a las lolis y al travestía completamente confundidos pero prefirieron dejarlo asi y concentrarse en su comida ya sin ningún problema pero ni bien unos segundo despues el regreso de nuevo solo para lavar los trastes no sin antes verlas de reojo mientras de su cigarro salian humo en forma de corazón al tener 3 chicas lindas en su cocina…el pobre aun no sabe la verdad sobre "UNA" de ellas pero…que les parece si le mostramos…eh

Como ya había terminado la comida estaban a punto de llevarlas a la cocina pero Sanji simplemente agarro todos los trastes y algunos con las piernas mientras limpiaba las cocina como todo un dios asombrándolas un poco por la destreza que tenia

-¡Wow Sanji-san eres bastante hábil!- este solo se rio un poco como idiota al ser elogiado por una chica

-No es para tanto…esto es algo muy normal para mi, Asia-chan- el solo siguió fregando los platos pero la rubia solo se le acerco y empezó a pasar los platos también aun si Sanji le pidió ella solo le contesto

-No sería bueno verlo hacer todo el trabajo despues de prepararnos una comida tan deliciosa- el pobre no pudo decir nada despues de escuchar esas palabras de angel y la dejo ayudarlo claro…la cara de idiota que tenia se hizo aun peor que antes pero igual ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

-Este…Sanji-san ¿don de esta el baño?- el cocinero se dirigió hacia Gasper que parecía estarse aguantando

-¡Oh! No te preocupes Gasper-chan el baño de señoritas está del lado izquierdo del barco ¿quieres que te guie?- el no lo sabía pero el vampiro hizo una mueca

-¡No soy una chica! ¡Soy un hombre!- casi parecía que Sanji se iba a romper al haber escuchado eso

-E-Este…que…dijiste-

El frunció el seño

-Dije que soy un hombre-

Un aura deprimente se empezó a formar sobre el cocinero al ver como la peor de pesadillas estaba aquí, la única cosa que hace que se estremezca de pavor la única cosa que lo mantuvo corriendo por meses y meses…corriendo y corriendo

Un New Kama

¡BOOOOM!

Todos tenían una gota al ver como en solo un segundo el cocinero había corrido como alma que lleva al diablo y atravesó la pared dejando la silueta de su figura igual que en esas caricaturas de dibujos animados y salió disparado por completo fuera de la escena y ellas unían una enorme gota que se hacía más grande cuando lo escucharon gritar "¡MI INFIERNO ME ENCONTRO!" y por ello aun tenía una gota que se hacía mucho mas gran conforme seguían los lamentos del pobre cocinero

-¡Oye!-

Ellas vieron a Gasper que esta aun temblando de cuclillas

-¡Como llego al baño!- sip…solo un día más en la vida de los Muguiwara-Ichimi y también para el equipo de la dama del pelo rojo que seguía conversando con las chicas de la tripulación eran las 4 mujeres mas "Grandes" de todo el barco siendo Nami y Robin en cierto modo más grandes…jejeje… mierda Luffy eres un loquillo jejeje

**FIN**

**TO CONTINUED**

**Heeeeyyy hola y si lo se no es del todo lo que esperaban cuando dije que iba a actualizar HS DXD y I:SS (second son) pero es solo que de esta historia ya tenia como unas 2000 y algo y tenia continuidad buena además me había enfermando y no he podido hacer mucho en esa condición aquí en latino america ha caido el virus del mosquito ese del chinkuncuya y a mi me termino por agarrar esta semana y no he podido hacer nada en absoluto pero no se preocupen hare lo que pueda por aobrevivir pero también les digo que estoy develta a clases por tanto no creo que puede hacer las historias tan largas no tampoco creo que las actualize muy seguido por tanto me disculpo y adiós no olvide dejar sus reviews ya que para mi son muy importantes y nos vemos…muchas gracias por seguirme**

**Mata ne! ^v^/**


	3. ATENCION A TODOS MIS LECTORES

**¡ATENCIO A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

**¡ATENCION A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

**¡ESTO ES UNA LLAMADA DE ATENCION PARA AQUELLOS QUE CREIAN QUE SU BUEN AMIGO INFERNO999 HABIA OLVIDADO SU CUENTA EN FANFICTION O AQUELLOS QUE ME CREIAN MUERTO Y ESAS COSAS! QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE SIGO VIVO Y MI CEREBRO ESTA LISTO PARA CONTINUAR LO QUE DEJE INCLUSO HACE YA VARIOS MESES!**

**QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE COMENZARE MIS ACTUALIZACIONES MAS SEGUIDAS Y A MENUDO(O NO TANTO YA QUE SABEN QUE YO ESCRIBO DE 6000 PALABRAS PARA ARRIBA HASTA CASI 10000 O 9000) POR EL HECHO DE QUE FINALMENTE ESTOY DE VACACIONES OTRA VEZ! ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE AHORA TENGO MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO PERO MUUUUUCHO MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR ASI QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ESTARE ACTUALIZADO TODAS, ¡SI! YA LO OYERON, TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, DESDE LAS MAS NUEVAS HASTA LAS MAS ABANDONADAS, EMPEZANDO POR ESTA LISTAAAA!**

**LAS AVENTURAS DEL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO**

**MOSNTRUOS, SECRETOS Y ARMAS EN UN MUNDO ESPECIAL(SI YA SE QUE SALIO LA 2DA TEMPO DE GATE, YO SIGO EL MANGA Y ESTOY AL DIA)**

**RESIDENT EVIL: OPERATION HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD**

**TERRA FORMARS: PROYECCTO ANEXX I**

**MAQUINAS, DEMONIOS Y ANGELES**

**HIGHSCHOOL DXD: SECOND SON**

**HIKEN NO ISSEI**

**ATTACK ON DEATH**

**GENERATOR SOUL: CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS**

**ONE PIECE DXD**

**ROSARIO JINETE**

**UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

**TO LOVE-RU BLACKLIGHT**

**AHORA YA LO SABEN**

**SU AMIGABLE VECINO INFERNO999 ESTA VIVITO, DE VAGACIONES Y LISTO PARA VOLVER A ESCRIMIR MAS ANIMADO QUE NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**PD: Esta carta estará en todas mis historias ;3**


End file.
